


Dirty Little Secret

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Lost Believer, M/M, Panry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is Henry's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Peter pushes Henry against the wall, his hand crawling up Henry’s shirt. Henry moans into the kiss as Peter’s hand brushes against his abdomen.

“Peter,” Henry gasps. Peter smirks and trails his lips down to Henry’s jawline and eventually to Henry’s neck. Henry’s grip on Peter’s hips tighten.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Henry breathes. Peter chuckles a little.

“How are we supposed to fuck if we’re still fully clothed?” Peter asks. Henry gives Peter a pointed look.

“Regina is just two doors down. _Sleeping_. I don’t think she’d want to wake up to her son having sex with the town’s most known criminal,” Henry deadpans. Peter pouts a little.

“But, love-” Peter is cut off by the buck of Henry’s hips. He feels Henry’s lips press against his ear, murmuring random things and shushing Peter. Finally, Peter can’t stand it anymore.

Peter pulls away from Henry’s neck, “When are you going to tell them?” Henry looks down at Peter’s chest.

“I-” Henry falters. Peter raises an eyebrow, waiting for Henry’s response. Henry gulps. “Peter,” Henry starts. “You _know_ my parents don’t like you. I just can’t tell them, not yet anyway.”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Peter sighs. “I know you’ll never tell them.” Henry buries his face into Peter’s chest.

“You’re my secret, okay?” Henry mutters quietly. Peter tries to form a response in his head, but only looks down at Henry. “Please don’t make me regret this,” Henry adds quietly, thinking that Peter doesn’t hear. Pain shoots through Peter, but he ignores it. He just lifts Henry’s head up and kisses him again like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that was a bit short and not all too good (first one).


End file.
